1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet transportation apparatuses, and more particularly to a sheet transportation apparatus included in a facsimile apparatus or the like that can have the transportation path of a read out original switched.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus is proposed that has the switching of the transportation path of a read out original effected by opening/closing a switching cover. By this switching cover, the discharge direction of an original can be selected towards a desired direction.
Although the conventional facsimile apparatus can have switching of the transportation path carried out easily, inadvertent switching during transmission will result in detection of a defective open/close state of the transmission path during switching. Such a detection will cause an error to be displayed, whereby transmission is suppressed. When transportation path switching is carried out during transportation of an original, there is a possibility of determination made of a jam occurrence since an original is not transported through the transportation path specified at the start of original transportation although the original is discharged normally. Therefore, the usability of the apparatus was unsatisfactory.